Cúando me notas?
by kslchen
Summary: Songfic! Du bist einer der klügsten und liebsten Menschen, die ich kenne, aber es gibt Tage, an denen frage ich mich, ob diese Aussage so stimmt. Es gibt Tage, da frage ich mich, ob du eigentlich weißt, dass du mich jede Sekunde aufs Neue umbringst, James


_Ich hatte mal Lust irgendwas in der Art zu schreiben und als ich dann über das Lied gestolpert bin, dachte ich, dass sich daraus doch was machen ließe. Nun, bitte sehr:_

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren und alles gehört JKR._

_Summary__: Du bist einer der klügsten und liebsten Menschen, die ich kenne, aber es gibt Tage, an denen frage ich mich, ob diese Aussage so stimmt. Es gibt Tage, da frage ich mich, ob du eigentlich merkst, dass du mich jede Sekunde aufs Neue umbringst, James._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Save the Best for last' von Vanessa Williams.**

**¿Cúando me notas?** (Wann bemerkst du mich?)

Du kommst rein, einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen. Ich hebe mein Buch, verstecke mich und hoffe, dass du mich nicht siehst. Aber ich beobachte dich. Du beugst dich zu ihr runter und flüsterst ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kichert schrill. Es tut mir in den Ohren weh. Du grinst zufrieden. Toll gemacht! Ganz Klasse, wirklich. Wahrscheinlich hat sie deinen Witz noch nicht einmal verstanden. Du lässt den Blick durch den Raum gleiten, nickst einigen Leuten zu. Ich weiß, wen du suchst. Du suchst mich. Natürlich, ich bin immerhin deine beste Freundin. Ich darf deine neuste Eroberung begutachten und entscheiden, ob sie gut genug ist. Es gab eine Zeit, da fand ich das lustig. Jetzt nervt es nur noch – und es tut weh. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es irgendeine Chance gibt, dass ich eines Tages mehr für dich bin, als nur die ‚gute alte Lily'. Aber das wird erst passieren, wenn es im Juni schneit oder die Sonne sich um den Mond dreht.

Du hast mich entdeckt. Du kommst rüber, sie an deiner Seite. ‚Geh weg', will ich schreien, ‚ich will das nicht sehen.' Aber ich schweige, senke dann das Buch und tue überrascht. „James! Hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Wie lief das Training?" Du setzt dich neben mich, küsst mich auf die Stirn, wie du es immer tust und beginnst zu erzählen. Sie sitzt auf deinem Schoß, guckt mich wütend an. Ich ignoriere ihren Blick, du bemerkst ihn nicht. Sie ist nicht wichtig genug. Ein Wort aus meinem Mund ist sie ist Geschichte. Wie alle anderen auch. Die, die waren und die, die folgen werden. Ich lächele, nicke, als du über Quidditch redest, aber ich höre dir nicht richtig zu. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe mich noch nie dafür interessiert. Und eigentlich weißt du das auch. Sie ist der Grund. Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie hasse. Sie bedeutet dir nichts, dass ist mir eigentlich klar. Jede deiner Freundinnen war immer nur ein paar Wochen an deiner Seite, ich bin es seit Jahren. Ich bin deine beste Freundin. Platonisch. Natürlich. Was auch sonst?

„Lily?", höre ich dich fragen, „hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Nein", erwidere ich und lächele dich herausfordernd an. Du lachst, entschuldigst dich: „Ich habe dich gelangweilt, hm? Sorry dafür. Hab nicht nachgedacht." „Passt schon", erkläre ich großzügig, „freut mich aber, dass das Training gut lief." „Wenn du mir nicht zugehört hast, dann tu gefälligst nicht so, als hättest du", tadelst du grinsend, „das Training lief beschissen." „James!", ermahne ich dich. „Ja, Sorry", du winkst nur ab. „Okay, ich hab geblufft. Wie wäre es mir ‚beim nächsten Mal klappt's besser'?", schlage ich vor. Du nickst, grinst dieses schiefe Grinsen, bei dem jedes Mädchen dahin schmilzt. Ich eingeschlossen. „So Lindsay", wendest du dich an sie, „was möchtest du machen?" Lindsay also. Lindsay. Sie ist groß, dunkelhaarig, schlank, vollbusig. Eine Barbie. Sie ist schöner als ich. Keine Frage. „Ist mir egal. Such du aus, Jamie", zwitschert sie. Du ziehst eine Grimasse bei dem Namen. Sie kichert.

„Dann bleiben wir hier", entscheidest du. Barbie lächelt und nickt enthusiastisch. Aber ihre Augen sprühen Funken in meine Richtung. Sie weiß wer ich bin, auch wenn du uns einander nicht vorgestellt hast. Du weißt, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, zu wissen, wer sie ist. Sie ist nur eine weitere Trophäe. Sie gehört zu deinem Fanclub. Er ist voller Mädchen, die mich hassen. Hassen, weil sie nicht glauben wollen, dass es auch platonische Liebe gibt. Es gab eine Zeit, da glaubte ich das, aber das war, bevor ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Wieso ich schweige? Nun, als deine beste Freundin kann ich bestehen. Als deine beste Freundin muss ich mich nicht auf einen Kampf mit diesen zukünftigen Models einlassen. Als deine beste Freundin bin ich etwas Besonderes. Ich habe sie kommen und gehen sehen und ich habe aufgegeben, es zu zählen und ich weiß, dass ich immer über ihnen stehen werde. Aber tief in mir drin ist dieses nagende Gefühl. Ich habe Angst, dass dir eines Tages eine von ihnen wirklich etwas bedeuten sollte. Ich will auf deiner Hochzeit nicht nur die Brautjungfer sein.

Du redest mit ihr und ich drifte ab. Ich denke an die Dinge, von denen weder Barbie, noch ihre Mit-Barbies je etwas ahnen werden. Die Dinge, die du nur mit mir teilst. Deine Träume. Manchmal, wenn ich nachts noch auf bin, kommst du, nimmst meine Hand und ziehst mich nach draußen. Wenn wir dann ausgestreckt im Gras liegen, meine Hand in deiner und zu den Abermillionen Sternen aufsehen, dann malen wir uns unsere Zukunft aus. In den schillerndsten Farben, obwohl wir wissen, dass sie aus Grautönen bestehen wird. Ich kenne jeden deiner Träume, jede deiner Schwächen. Ich kenne dich besser, als irgendwer sonst. Und du weißt alles über mich. Einmal habe ich dir erzählt, wie ich mir meine Traumhochzeit vorstelle. Du hast gelacht und gefragt, ob ich den schon den passenden Bräutigam hätte. Ich habe verneint, weil ich dir nicht sagen konnte, dass du es bist. Verdammt, James, bist du so blind oder tust du nur so?

Ich spüre, wie die Couch neben mir halb einkracht. Sirius hat sich neben mich gesetzt – naja, eher geschmissen – und legt einen Arm auf die Lehne hinter mich. „Holladrio", ruft er in mein Ohr. Ich lache, verdrehe die Augen und mache den Fehler, zu dir zu sehen. Du küsst sie. Nein, das ist kein Kuss mehr. Ich reiße den Blick los. „Nimm dir ein Zimmer, Kumpel", Sirius langt hinter mir vorbei und stößt dich an. Ich sehe ihn an. Sein Blick ist komisch. Nein, nicht komisch, nur ungewohnt. Was ist das? Mitleid? Nein, kein Mitleid. Mitgefühl eher. Er bewegt die Lippen, ohne Ton: „Bald." Ich sehe ihn nur an. Ich glaube, mein Blick ist bitter. "Lil? Alles klar?", fragst du, durch das Klimpern meiner Ohrringe, als ich den Kopf rum riss, auf den Plan gerufen. Ich sammele mich ein paar Zehntelsekunden lang, drehe mich dann um und strahle dich an. Du hast mal gesagt, du würdest mich lieben, wie die Schwester die du nie gehabt hast. Merkst du nicht, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, deine Schwester zu sein?

Du suchst Liebe, das weiß ich. Zuneigung. Jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert, der dich kennt und der kein Interesse an dem reichen, gutaussehenden, intelligenten und sportlichen Reinblut hat. Jemanden, der dir das Wasser reichen kann und deine Träume teilt. Kann es sein, James, dass du MICH suchst? „Hey, Kleine, ist irgendwas?", fragst du besorgt. „Ja", antworte ich ohne nachzudenken, „ja, es ist irgendwas." Du schiebst Barbie von deinem Schoß und siehst mich fragend an. „Jamie! Jamie, was ist los?", will Barbie wissen. Du bringst sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kriege ich mit, wie Sirius aufsteht und sie wegzieht. Ich muss daran denken, mich entweder bei ihm zu bedanken oder ihn zum Mond zu schicken. Je nachdem, was jetzt weiter geschieht. „Glaubst du, dass es im Juni schneien könnte, James?", will ich wissen, „oder dass sich die Sonne um den Mond drehen könnte? Meinst du, dass man bei voller Sehstärke blind sein kann?"

Du bist verwirrt, aber du denkst nach. Gut, denk weiter, denn ich werde es dir nicht sagen. Das hier ist unsere letzte Chance. Wenn du es jetzt nicht hinkriegst, dann wirst du nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen, es auszubügeln. Das ist ein Versprechen. „Denk nur so scharf nach, wie du kannst, James, aber verlier dich dabei nicht. Es ist alles direkt vor deiner Nase…" Moment, habe ich das laut gesagt? Du guckst noch verwirrter, aber du siehst aus, als würdest du dir meinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen. Du siehst mich an. Ja, genau James, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Ein Stückchen weiter noch, ein kleines Stückchen. Ich flehe darum, dass du es erkennen magst, aber ich bleibe stumm. Du starrst mittlerweile regelrecht, aber ich kann sehen, wie du in deinem Kopf langsam die Puzzleteile zusammensetzt. Ja, so genau kenne ich dich. Ich weiß was du denkst. Langsam geht dir ein Licht auf. Du siehst ungläubig aus. „Du, Lily? Du…", dir fehlen die Worte, aber ich sage nichts. Ganz langsam, als hättest du Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, beugst du dich nach vorne und küsst mich. Nicht auf die Stirn, sondern auf die Lippen. Ich gebe nach, lehne mich an dich. Du legst deine Arme um meinen Körper. Irgendwo höre ich Barbie schreien und ich bemitleide sie. Sirius lacht. Sag mir nur noch eins, James. Wer hat dir jetzt dein Augenlicht zurückgegeben? Ich? Oder du selbst?


End file.
